Momentos a solas
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: El joven de lentes no pudo completar su pregunta ya que la escoba ahora se encontraba enterrado en su estomago. Sin embargo esto no era nada, estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de trato por parte de la sirena de Bonyari pero había logrado hacer lo que muchos nunca habían hecho.


**Momentos a solas**

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Nisekoi no me pertenecen.

 **Author's Notes:** Bienvenidos a este fanfic de Ruri-Shuu que no sabía existía dentro de mí hasta que me senté frente a mi computadora para iniciar a escribir. ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad!

* * *

Para Ruri Miyamoto el amor era un extraño que veía a diario a su alrededor. Jamás se había enamorado, y si bien había momentos en que se preguntaba que se sentía en carne viva estar en ese estado, era testigo en primera fila de los efectos que este sentimiento le producían a su mejor amiga Kosaki y a las demás chicas de ese singular grupo de amigos del que ahora formaba parte, después de todo no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Raku Ichijo atraía a toda clase de chicas con su encanto y amabilidad.

Incluso había leído en muchas novelas todos los signos para saber si Cupido te había atrapado en sus redes: el tiempo detenido, las mariposas en el estomago, los temblores, las rodillas débiles; todo parecía cada vez más dramático que el anterior, y en momentos la hacía dudar de si realmente esto hacia felices a las personas.

Incontables veces había estado al lado de Kosaki dándole su hombro amigo para que ella se desahogara al nuevamente fallar en confesar sus sentimientos al joven heredero de los yakuza, también había visto a las chicas del club de natación estar totalmente deprimidas porque su chico "ideal" tenia novia o estaba enamorado de otra, incluso Maiko había sufrido, no mucho tiempo atrás, el dolor de un corazón roto.

 _¿Si así es el amor, quién quisiera enamorarse?_

-Todos. –Dijo una voz masculina proveniente de su espalda. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y girar a toda prisa para observar el rostro del gran bufón de Bonyari mirándola como si el conociera un secreto que la involucraba a ella y del cual era completamente ignorante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Maiko?

-Oh jo jo, para que se te haya olvidado que hoy tenemos la tarea de limpieza juntos es porque debes estar en plena primavera Ruri-chan, dime quien es el afortu…

El joven de lentes no pudo completar su pregunta ya que la escoba, que no hacia unos segundos estaba en las manos de su compañera, ahora se encontraba enterrado en su estomago. Sin embargo esto no era nada, estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de trato por parte de la sirena de Bonyari pero había logrado hacer lo que muchos nunca habían hecho.

La joven de lentes estaba completamente sonrojada, su respiración estaba entrecortada y aunque sabía que Maiko estaba solo bromeando con ella, una parte de si le decía que había algo más en esta situación. Tomo una respiración profunda y para probarle que sus palabras no la habían alterado demasiado trato de fijar su vista en los ojos acaramelados de su acompañante, sin embargo solo pudo encontrar en ellos una mirada inesperada que le impidió seguir en esa misma posición, por lo que escondió su rostro para de esta manera evitar exponer aun mas su sonrojo.

Ante esta escena, Shuu no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta, después de todo, la gran Ruri Miyamoto estaba roja como un tomate por la mención de que tal vez hubiera alguien que ya le llamara la atención. La joven nuevamente giro sus ojos para observarlo con reprimenda y esto fue más que suficiente para hacer callar las risas de su compañero.

-Lo siento de verdad Ruri-chan, es solo que casi nunca te había visto así, eres realmente adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿sabes?

Ante estas palabras la castaña abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, y le pareció que toda función racional de su cuerpo la hubiera dejado en ese preciso instante; además, por si fuera poco, podía sentir como su sonrojo había aumentado, si aun esto era posible.

-En fin, no creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo soy un gran creyente de que el amor te llega en el momento menos esperado y con la persona que menos esperas que pase. Así que no te acongojes aun mi pequeña sirena, que aquí estoy yo para…

-Sera mejor que te calles en este momento y te pongas a trabajar.

-¡Claro que sí, madam!

 _Tal vez no sería tan malo enamorarse, ¿cierto?_


End file.
